1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a storage battery housing device that charges or discharges a storage battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-128113 discloses a power storage device that houses a storage battery pack and uses externally supplied power to charge the storage battery pack.